Quite Contrary
by Purple Sage of Oblivion
Summary: As Van Helsing dealt with the occupants at the local Town Hall, Lucy took Mary to a club, to dance away her troubles. Oneshot. Based off the movie 'Dracula 2000.'


"Mar-eeee~! Come on, girl. We want to get to the club while the night is young!"

"I'll be right down, Luce!"

Mary Heller brushed her short brown hair for the second time before she was officially happy with her looks. Wearing a brown halter top and her favorite bell-bottom jeans, she felt proud of herself. Quickly swiping a bit of lip gloss on, she grabbed her wallet and ran down the stairs.

Lucy was waiting for her at the door. She had opted to wear a strap-less black top with a matching short skirt. She wolf-whistled, "Looking good, Mer."

Mary smiled and grabbed her house keys from the door hook, "Are we ready?"

"Yeah! The night is young, and so are we! We're gonna dance 'til we drop!"

* * *

The club Lucy had taken her to was dark except for the strobe lights that flashed continuously over the moving bodies. As soon as she stepped through the door, Mary could smell the burning odor of cigarette smoke and sweat.

"They're playing your song." Lucy bumped her hip lightly, already moving to the beat of the music.

Mary blinked, then rolled her eyes. _'Mary, Mary' _from the Chumbawambas blared through the speakers. '_How fitting._' She was tugged onto the dance floor. Lucy immediately started to dance. Mary closed her eyes before she let the music take her.

_No virgin me  
__For I have sinned  
__I sold my soul  
__For sex and gin_

_Go call a priest  
__All meek and mild  
__And tell him, "Mary  
__Is no more a child."_

It's been a few days since Mary saw _him_. Ever since he came into her bedroom, she couldn't stop thinking about it. That's why she wasn't surprised when she saw flashes of his face in the crowd when she opened her eyes.

As always, he stared into her eyes with his piercing green ones. The contact was only broken when a couple blocked Mary's view.

_It's raining stones  
__It's raining bile  
__From the luxury  
__Of your denial_

_So I don't deny  
__I won't make due  
__I'll press alarms  
__Place bets on truth_

"Hey, Mer!" Lucy had to almost shout over the music. "I'm gonna go to the bar! Are you going to be okay?!"

Mary nodded, "Yeah!"

Lucy flashed a quick smile, than darted over to the bar. She started to talk rapidly to a guy with shaggy blonde hair.

Mary kept her eyes closed as she moved. Sweat shone on her skin from the heat of the club.

"_Mary._" She felt a wave of air on her neck, but she didn't stop. Not even when she felt warm hands on her hips.

"_I've waited centuries for you._"

She snapped her eyes open. Except for the sea of moving bodies around her, she was alone. She wiped the sweat from her face. She stumbled over to the bar to Lucy.

She was currently making out with the blonde guy. She pulled away from him as soon as she saw Mary. "You okay?!"

Mary nodded, "I'm going outside for fresh air!"

"Okay! Call me if you need me!" She went back to her man.

Mary pushed her way past the crowd and to the exit doors. Cool air greeted her. She closed the door and leaned against the brick wall.

"Why do I always see your face?"

The wind picked up, swaying her sweat-doused hair. She closed her eyes at the feeling.

Warm lips pressed on her forehead.

She slowly opened her eyes.

An empty alley.

A stray cat, black as midnight, sauntered over to her from behind a corner and proceeded to rub against her legs.

Mary smiled. She crouched down and scratched it's ears.

It's piercing green eyes stared at her the whole time.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_And another one! I have to say, Mary is easy to write. Even more so than Nathan Wallace, and that's saying something._

_My god, I love the chemistry between these two! You can just smell the unresolved sexual tension! XD_

_As for the cat thing, there is an old legend that allows Dracula to become any creature of the night. :D_

**Disclaimer: 'Dracula 2000' was created by Joel Soisson and Patrick Lussier. All rights legally go to them. 'Mary, Mary' was created and sung by the Chumbawambas. A' thank you.**


End file.
